bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos
Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos is a Boss, and one of the Great Ones in Bloodborne. She is also a Chalice Dungeon Boss. She can be found in the Upper Cathedral Ward, after breaking the window near the Lumenflower Gardens Lamp. Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos drops the Great Isz Chalice when defeated. The Altar of Despair Lamp will also become available. Description One of the eldritch Great Ones, Ebrietas is a monstrous creature that resembles a slug with squid-like tentacles emerging from her back. Her face appears split in half and is covered in strange growths that resemble fungus that protect her vulnerable maw but, despite being a Kin, she has only two green human-like eyes. Ebrietas possesses a set of skeletal wings that grant her limited flight. The fact that this being is the conduit between the Church and the Great Ones, coupled with the appellative "daughter" and her appearance, possibly shows that she is the first Celestial Child. Strategy Recommended level : 70 The fight is split in two phases. 'Phase 1' Ebrietas will attack using her head, arm and tentacles when in melee range. She also uses her charge attack. 'Phase 2' Phase two begins when her health is at 50%. She will begin spewing blood. She is vulnerable during the transition, but will begin executing random attacks soon after. Ebrietas is surrounded by arcane particles that deal damage at melee range. She can use these particles to cast arcane missiles. She is able to use a flying slam attack (see attack patterns). She will also spit blood that causes Frenzy on contact. 'Orbiting Method' The "orbit" will be an imaginary circle around Ebrietas that extends outward about the distance of her tentacle attack. Orbiting means moving around her by following the imaginary circle, and allows for momentum. Aim-unlock allows the ability to roll. :Phase 1: #Get in orbit and slowly close in. In case she attacks with her tentacles quickly roll to the outside of the imaginary circle. If she uses her Head slam attack, evade and then make 2 quick attacks (R1 button) and 1 Strong attack (R2 button). If she uses her charge attack, then roll 2 times in the direction of the orbit. #After hitting her head with about 6 quick attacks and 3 Strong attacks, Ebrietas will become exhausted (Use a Left Hand Weapon to deal extra damage when this happens). When she falls to the ground, use a Visceral Attack. (If she doesn't enter Phase 2, then repeat Step 1; Note that she may also begin to spit blood.) :Phase 2: #During the transition from Phase 1 to Phase 2, hit her head as much as possible, but keep enough stamina for 2 quicksteps back into orbit when she gets on her feet. #When Ebrietas starts gathering arcane particles over her head, she is about to cast missiles. Move away when this happens. When her hands collide on top of her head, roll towards her (3 to 4 rolls are enough just stay in the orbit while evading). Note that the Old Hunter Bone bone can be used when she casts her spell. During Phase 2: :*When she slams the ground with her two tentacles/arms - Attack her tentacles a couple times. :*When she uses her flying slam - Attack her once when she lands, evade her quick slam, and attack her one more time. :*When she uses her charge attack - Evade, then attack her from the rear once or twice before evading again. :*When she uses her head slam - Attack twice (quick attacks), then one strong attack. Attack Patterns Lore The object of the Healing Church's worship, Ebrietas communes only with the highest members of the Church, guiding them in the ways of Blood Ministration. She is one of the Great Ones who was left behind in the old labyrinth, eventually discovered by the Healing Church. The Healing Church later founded the Choir to protect and study her. She is the only Great One that wants to coexist with humans. Tips * Ebrietas is vulnerable to Bolt damage. * Have over 20 vitality when challenging her, otherwise most of her attacks will be One Hit Death. * Old Hunter's Bone may prove useful especially during the second stage of the fight. * Use a quick weapon. * Start the fight with a sneak attack. * The head takes more damage. Trivia *Ebrietas can be partially summoned using the Augur of Ebrietas. *"Ebrietas" is Latin for "inebriation", or drunkenness. *She Resembles the Celestial Children, The implication is that she is/was one. In-fact, a group of them can be found staring at the Grand Cathedral - Hidden from all eyes, deep within Lies who? Ebrietas. Videos Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Evading Strategy Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Easy Defeat Strategy Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Visceral Attack Strategy Gallery Image_bloodborne-boss_09d.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_09e.jpg Image bloodborne-boss 09b.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_09g.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_09c.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_10a.jpg Image bloodborne-boss 10.jpg Image bloodborne-boss 10c.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514021909 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151021003224.jpg Bloodborne™_20151021003628.jpg Bloodborne™_20151021002143.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones Category:Optional Bosses